Insomnio
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Gou y Satoshi han compartido muchas cosas en los últimos dos meses, pero hay algo que no deja dormir a Gou y necesita respuestas.


Tenía un par de meses compartiendo dormitorio con Satoshi y sus Pokémon, de hecho,escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Hibanny y de Pikachu, además de la respiración ruidosa de Satoshi. Aprovechó estar en la cama de arriba para asomarse a ver a su amigo absolutamente dormido, con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por un costado. ¿Cómo rayos podía dormir así? Volvió a intentar recostándose junto a Hibanny. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se llevó las manos al rostro, claramente fastidiado con la situación.

Hacía algo de calor, puesto que estaban a mitad del verano. Sin embargo, Gou era plenamente consiente de que la razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño había sido el encuentro de aquella tarde.

Había una presentación en Ciudad Celeste a la que el profesor Sakuragi los había enviado. Notó extraño a Satoshi apenas se mencionó que el lugar era el gimnasio local. No quiso adivinar mucho porque no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de su amigo pero lo había notado realmente incómodo con esa situación.

Para cuándo llegaron al lugar, Pikachu saltó del hombro de Satoshi y corrió hacia el interior del gimnasio. Hasta donde conocía al pokémon, él sólo hacía eso para que lo siguieran, así que eso hicieron.

Se estrelló con Satoshi cuando éste se detuvo en su carrera y entonces notó a la líder del gimnasio frente a ellos. Era fácil reconocerla, sabía que era pelirroja y que ese lugar se especializaba en los pokémon tipo agua, lo cual se notaba ya que traía un traje de baño puesto. Y ella al verlos frunció el entrecejo y dejó a un lado el equipo de buceo que traía en las manos.

—¡Así que finalmente decidiste aparecer Satoshi! —gritó ella mientras se acercaba a ellos con pasos firmes. Debía admitir que le daba algo de miedo aquella escena, pero prefirió no intervenir porque eso era claramente un asunto entre Satoshi y la líder del gimnasio.

—¡K-Kasumi! Te juro que no fue mi intención cortar la llamada —se excusaba Satoshi poniendo las manos al frente en un intento de plegaria para que ella no continuara su camino.

—¡Tienes dos meses en Ciudad Carmín y ni una llamada!

La conversación se estaba poniendo incómoda y Gou prefirió retirarse de a poco, lo más discretamente posible. Quería ayudar a su amigo pero no estaba seguro en cómo hacerlo, si no hubiese sido por Pikachu... ¿Y dónde estaba él ahora?

—¡Pika!

Siguió el sonido de su voz, cosa que también hicieron Satoshi y la líder del gimnasio, que parecía responder al nombre de Kasumi. Ahí se encontró con un par de jovencitas más, una de ellas era rubia y la otra era castaña con un pañuelo en la cabeza, e iban vestidas a juego con ropa de playa.

—¡Satoshi! —gritaron al verlo.

Al final le tomó unos cuántos minutos ponerse al corriente de la situación.

Serena, la chica rubia, estaba compitiendo en El Gran Espectáculo Pokémon y resultaba ser que ese año el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste era una de las sedes oficiales. Cuando se enteró de ello, Haruka, la chica del pañuelo en la cabeza, había viajado para acompañarlas. Kasumi había intentado contactar a Satoshi con la intención de hacerlo asistir al evento, pero siempre le cortaba las llamadas de alguna u otra manera.

En otras circunstancias la situación podría haber sido bastante cómica, pero notó bastante tensión en Satoshi y eso no lo dejaba estar del todo tranquilo.

Además estaba algo decepcionado de enterarse de que el Profesor Sakuragi los había enviado a esa "misión" a petición de la madre de su amigo y Kasumi, con la intención de que Satoshi ya no pusiera más pretextos.

Ésta última le acababa de servir un helado flotante antes de sentarse a su lado para conversar.

—Perdona por haberte arrastrado a esta situación, Gou —le dijo ofreciéndole sus más sinceras disculpas.

Él negó con la cabeza, y aprovechó para preguntarle el por qué Satoshi estaba evitando la situación.

Kasumi sonrió y desvío la mirada para responder.

—Estaba evitando lastimar a Serena. Se nota a leguas que la quiere mucho.

Se perdió por completo en esa conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que Satoshi pudiera lastimar a alguien a quien claramente apreciaba mucho?

En ese momento apareció Haruka y les invitó galletas antes de sentarse con ellos.

—Al igual que nosotras, ella se enamoró de Satoshi...

El cerebro de Gou se apagó en ese instante.

—Al menos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para robarle un beso en el aeropuerto antes de irse —explicó Kasumi aceptando una de las galletas de Haruka.

A Gou le costó procesar esa información.

—¡QUÉ!

Más tarde comenzó a llegar la gente para el evento de esa noche. Serena quedó en tercer lugar y cuando Kasumi les ofreció un lugar para pasar la noche, Satoshi se apresuró a rechazar la oferta antes de que Gou pudiera pensar en una respuesta.

Desde entonces hasta ese momento, a mitad de la noche, Gou no había podido sacarse todo ese tema de la cabeza, y menos aún si trataba de entender cómo era posible que Satoshi pudiese dormir tan tranquilo.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono sólo para percatarse de que era cerca de la una de la madrugada. Gruñó y decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Se asomó hacia la cama de abajo para intentar despertar al único que podría darle respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Oye, Satoshi —dijo arrastrando las palabras para molestarlo y hacerlo despertar.

No tenía demasiadas esperanzas en lograrlo, hasta donde sabía, Satoshi tenía el sueño bastante pesado, y si había logrado despertarlo con anterioridad seguramente era porque su propio reloj biológico ya le pedía salir de la cama-

—Déjame dormir Gou...

—¿Ah? ¿En realidad te desperté? —preguntó Gou asombrado mientras veía a Satoshi limpiarse el rostro y acomodarse para volver a dormir.

—Sí, ya déjame dormir —en ese momento abrió un ojo para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa e intrusiva de Gou —¿Y tú qué haces despierto?

Un sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Gou y éste desvío la mirada para responder.

—No puedo dormir —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pero aún con la mirada viendo hacia otra parte de su dormitorio, Gou seguía asomando su cabeza. Satoshi suspiró, se sentó sobre su cama y bostezó.

—Entonces dime qué te preocupa.

Gou volvió la mirada hacia Satoshi y su rostro se puso rojo y caliente de la vergüenza. No tenía por qué estarle preguntando eso cuando claramente no era de su incumbencia, pero ya lo había despertado a mitad de la noche por eso y quizá sería la única manera de obtener respuestas.

—Kasumi me explicó la situación y me preguntaba... ¿Qué le dijiste a Serena?

Gou esperaba una risa despreocupada y alguna respuesta astuta, pero vio a Satoshi sonreír con algo de amargura y bajando la mirada.

—La verdad...

Esperó el resto con impaciencia. Sentía sus manos sudar y si no tenía cuidado seguramente terminaría pateando a Hibanny de tanto mover los pies.

—Le dije que la aprecio muchísimo, pero no de una manera en la que pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Satoshi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos inmensamente azules de Gou y sonrió.

—Ya te respondí, ahora a dormir.

Ambos se recostaron en sus camas y al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Satoshi ya se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, Gou volvió a preguntarle algo.

—Solo para estar claros... ¿Cuántas ex-novias tienes?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un impactrueno que finalmente lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Ya déjame dormir!

* * *

**N/A:**

Han pasado más de 6 años desde que escribí algo de pokémon!

Ale vuelve ahora con el nuevo anime porque lo ama millones.

Cuando exista una etiqueta para Gou la agregaré en los personajes, mientras tanto así que se quede.

Utilicé los nombres en japonés porque amo mucho los nombres de Satoshi y Kasumi, además de que Gou no tiene nombre traducido aún. Espero que lo reapeten como fue el caso de Serena, y hablando de ella, el beso es canon aunque le duela a mi corazón pokeshipper. (?)

En fin, nos estamos leyendo!

Reviews, pls?


End file.
